Self-assembled films or layers on various substrates are well known in the art. These films or layers typically have functional groups (head groups) that bond to a cofunctional group on the substrate surface and organo groups that have some mutual attraction to neighboring molecules in the layer(s) or to the surface. The self-assembled films are used in various applications such as for medical and electrical use. In medical applications, the self-assembled films are used to form an interfacial layer between a titanium orthopedic implant and the surrounding body tissue. For electrical applications, the self-assembled films are useful for improving the performance of devices that incorporate organic-inorganic interfaces such as those found in organic light-emitting diodes. An example of a self-assembled organic layer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,644 in which an organometallic compound such as a transition metal alkoxide is applied to a substrate such as a metal having a native oxide surface. The alkoxide groups react with the oxide groups forming a secure surface bond. The free or unreacted alkoxide groups are available for reaction with reactive groups such as acid groups in a subsequently applied layer. To prevent hydrolysis and self-condensation (polymerization), the organometallic compound can be applied to the substrate under vacuum by vapor deposition. The organometallic compound can also be applied by dipping or immersion coating with precaution being taken to remove excess organometallic compound by rinsing the coating with a nonreactive solvent once again to prevent hydrolysis and polymerization. These procedures are cumbersome and not suited for application to large surface areas or to continuous methods of application. In addition, such a film is very thin and has poor cohesive strength and film integrity resulting in gaps and film failure. It would be desirable to provide a simplified and more flexible procedure for the application of self-assembled films or layers to various substrates. Also, such films should be thicker, having better coverage and cohesive strength.